


Partilhar

by firefoxella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Short, Short One Shot, atsumu is kinda whipped, atsumu simping, i am terrible at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefoxella/pseuds/firefoxella
Summary: Where Atsumu thoughts about Hinata and how he would do anything if that meant he could share a good life with him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Partilhar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Atsuhina shippers, how are you today?
> 
> I was listening to a feat song of two singers I really love called anavitoria, the song is Partilhar and then I was inspired by it.
> 
> I never posted anything in English in ao3, I'm nervous. However, this is like a drabble, is short. so... I should not feel so much pressure.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it.

_PARTILHAR_

_**verb**. share [verb] to have, use (something that another person has or uses); to allow someone to use (something one has or owns). _

ㅤLike rays of Sun, the orange hair shines and lights up the room. The smile appearing on his face could be compared like looking directly at the hot and big star that warms the Earth.The muscles under the clothes couldn’t omit the cuteness that embraced all the figure of the little – that wasn’t that little as one day he was – decoy.

ㅤAtsumu smiled simply just looking Hinata’s face emanting pure happiness and when their eyes meet, he didn’t look away. He could not and... He did not want it. Something about the way his eyes talked to his were so special, so lovely, so unique...

ㅤThe Miya never ever had a feeling like this, but also, he never had someone who he wanted to see so badly, someone who made him want more, really pursue the best of ‘bestest’ lifes.

ㅤSure, his sibling still was the most important person in his life and the one who motivated him the most, without him he would not be even where he was today with his teammates. However, Hinata was indeed special to him and he felt kind of scared.

ㅤ‘’-tsumu-san, are you okay?’’ his eyes became focused again and looked to the boy in front of him, not realizing that he may be staring at Shouyo for too long and turn to look like a creep.

ㅤ‘’Yes, Hinata-kun" he said without hesitation and laughed with the surprised look that crossed the spiker’s face.

ㅤ‘’Good.’’ Shouyo picked his setter’s hand and interlaced fingers, bringing him with him to the others, where they were resting in their break from the training. Most of them laughing about some discussion Bokuto has started, not even the tiredness and sweat stopping them from laughing –as it should always be, they should be always the best and na easy training should not break them.

ㅤThe smile in Hinata’s face only grew bigger as they approach and Miya is speechless as how the boy can still charm him outside the court. A funny feeling took place in his stomach, he was not used to it before Shouyo, but now was a dayly thing whenever he saw that beautiful expression in the shorter. It made him desire... Wish...

ㅤIn those moments, Atsumu let himself think more about what he feels, about Hinata, about them, about the team... And he smiles, so secretly and discreetly so that nobody realizes that right now he is living his best life. Until today, he doesn’t understand how Hinata and the boys became so important to him, but, as he holds these thoughts to himself. Atsumu really wishes he could share all of these good feelings with them... Although selfishless he thought only his cute little spiker - that makes his heart flusttered – deserved this.

ㅤFor him, it did not matter how many people he met, how big was the world. Only Hinata Shouyo made living thrilling and Atsumu hoped he could share all of his to him one day. He wanted to share his bestest of best lifes with him.

ㅤ‘’Toss to me, Atsumu-san!’’ His smile went to his eyes and he did not even had to answer for Hinata to let him know his positive answer, even so...

ㅤ‘’Always.’’ It would always be Yes to him, always.

_ㅤ‘’Eu quero partilhar a vida boa com você. (I want to share the good life with you) ’’ – Rubel, Anavitoria._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry for being so cheesy


End file.
